


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Kids, One-Shot, cute kid stuff, rock paper scissors game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor challenges Loki to Rock, Paper, Scissors. The task to the loser? Convince Heimdall to let the 12-year olds travel the bifrost to Midgard for more of Thor's… bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 10/9/2011 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetaed. One-shot.
> 
> Cute kid stuff
> 
> Don't own anything!!!!

_Set about two days after Odin told his two sons about the fight against Jotunheim *movie verse*. Both Thor and Loki are around twelve years old. Both were_ born to be Kings _…._

* * *

"When was the last time you traveled on the bifrost, brother?" Thor stepped into the occupied bedroom, his younger brother Loki sitting in the middle of the gold floor, his nose in a book.

"Been a while," was the reply. Loki didn't get out much. In fact, he was more mothered by the Queen then Thor was at times. Loki preferred to read every book in the library – more than three times.

"Wanna go to Midgard?" That prompted a piercing stare from his brother.

"For what reason?" Loki really did _not_ want to go along with his brother's shenanigans, especially if Volstagg or Fandral were gonna be involved. He had already been teased enough by Thor's two friends, and just because he was book smart.

"Rock paper scissors to see if we go?" Thor smiled, eyes lighting up.

Loki sighed, putting the book down. "If I win, you drop the subject and leave me to devour this fantastic book. You win; I'll… go to Midgard with you."

"Under the condition you convince Heimdall to let us go," Thor quickly added.

"Yes, yes," Loki consented, setting his book down with a sigh. _I'm gonna regret this. But let me amuse my brother, just this once more_.

Holding out their hands, they chanted "Rock, Paper, Scissors" together, until Thor got paper and Loki picked Rock.

Loki gulped. "2 out of 3?"

Thor laughed. "YOU LOST! You have to convince Heimdall to let us go to Midgard!"

Loki stood, glaring. "Exactly why are we going to Midgard anyway? You have to have a reason or Heimdall isn't gonna let us roam the nine realms alone, you know that."

Thor just smirked. "I need more bubble bath."

And Loki went pale.

* * *

Loki was cursing his brother's name the whole way down the bridge. _Bubble bath. BUBBLE BATH! THOR!_ It was enough to be humiliated by Volstagg or Fandral – they were Thor's friends, and they were meant to humiliate the younger brother of Odin's firstborn. But to have to attempt to convince all-seeing Heimdall to let two 12-year old boys, two 12-year old _Odin sons_ , go to Midgard _alone_ – for BUBBLE BATH? This was sure to get around Asgard.

Thor whistled innocently behind Loki, trying hard to hold back a few snickers and one hearty laugh for his poor brother. He loved to torture Loki. It was the best he could offer to the one who succeeded him.

 _A few more steps_ , Loki thought, pursing his lips as he came before the tall, demanding figure of Heimdall, the gate keeper of the bifrost. The bifrost was the gateway to all the other eight realms in the universe. One of those realms was Midgard, Thor's and his intended destination.

"You need an adult, young Loki and young Thor," Heimdall's strong and lucid voice called out, even before Loki had opened his mouth to begin.

"Oh, well, in that case-" Loki started, a shove from his brother telling him they weren't leaving without a fight. He coughed, glaring to his unseen brother.

"Heimdall, we have come to get to Midgard to get Thor his… bubble bath. Mother is busy and Father is-"

"Out on business. You think I don't know, your highness?"

Loki gulped. "We-"

Thor's laugh echoed throughout space, Loki was pretty sure. "You're gonna have to stop, brother. I can't handle this madness." Another round of laughter and Loki knew he had been _had_.

"You would be best to head back to the palace. I believe the Queen is searching for both of you," Heimdall offered, not caring to notice the look of complete and utter defeat and humiliation written all over Loki's face.

Thor grabbed his brother's arm and started dragging him down the bridge. "You should have seen your face!" He laughed, hardly containing his enjoyment.

Loki was still trying to process his downfall. _I should have guessed. I knew it, I KNEW IT!_ Except Loki did nothing to escape his brother's humiliation or grip.

A few minutes later, they were back in the safe confines of the palace, Loki's face a blank canvas. He held no ill regret towards his brother. Honestly, he was counting the moments of embarrassment and humiliation to use as a fuel for someday in life when he would really need to knock sense into his playful brother. As for now, he would just back off and cool off for a time. No need to retaliate now. There would be no justice in that.

"The look on your face!" Thor cackled, still finding it amusing his cruel joke to see Loki suffer in front of Heimdall, knowing full well they were never going to travel the bifrost alone, not with Father gone and Mother busy with maintaining Asgard's prosperity.

"Boys!" Mother called with a look of worry. It told them both they had just gotten in trouble. "There you are! Where have you been?"

Thor quickly pointed at Loki. "It was his idea to go and see if Heimdall would let us go to Midgard. I tried to stop him, I did. But he dragged me along."

Loki kept a straight face, an unsuspecting and underlying look of resentment written into such a demented mirth. Oh yes, he was storing away these moments for later retaliation.

"Boys, you both know you can't travel the bifrost without Father. Now, come along. I want you two to meet some friends." Mother quickly herded them off down the hall, shaking her head at her sons' obvious disregard for the strict rule of staying inside the palace. They were only twelve!

Thor smirked silent, looking over at his blank-faced brother. So Loki wasn't going to say anything in his defense, once again. It definitely wasn't a first. But Thor wondered if Loki just didn't want to admit it was all Thor's idea, each and every time. Either way, Thor sure got a kick out of torturing his brother.

 _One day. I will get my redemption_ one day. _And next time, I am not falling for that_ Rock, Paper, Scissors _trick. UGH!_


End file.
